


The Pleasant Mall Rescue (HimchanxYou(Reader)

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fantasy, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lingerie, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: When you receive some surprisingly devastating news on a shopping trip to the mall, a mysterious man comes to your rescue. There's definitely a potential for sex there, but who knows?





	The Pleasant Mall Rescue (HimchanxYou(Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my AFF account. I was really inspired by the picture(I will add it here) and also because Tshit Entertainment still haven't released a statement on B.A.P's contracts/Kim Himchan's scandal.

 

 

You and your boyfriend are walking hand in hand in a fancy mall. It's the week of your 2 year anniversary, and you decided to treat him to something special....

 

 

You and your bf were going to go lingerie shopping together, and then.....maybe....if there weren't any cameras in the fitting rooms, then..

 

You chuckled to yourself as fantasies flashed through your mind, but your boyfriend was preoccupied with something on his phone, "Oh, sorry I am not really here _______, my boss keeps messaging me about this meeting we have coming up,"he pecked you on the cheek as you two stepped on the escalator together.

 

You guys found the shop, tucked away in a neat corner across from a fountain, a bench, and of all things, a candy store. You wondered, as he held open the door for you, if caramel washed easily out of satin sheets....

 

Once the door shut behind you the two of you browsed the revolving islands of clothes before you. A smartly dressed store attendant hovered nearby, smiling as you compared thongs and briefs with your lover as you draped set after matching set of teddies and bustiers on your arm, "This one's your favorite color, I'll be in fitting room 5 if you wanna see it," you smiled-

 

 

-then frowned as he was busy tapping away on his phone, "Yeah, sure babe no problem."

 

 

You walked into the velvet colored dressing room and immediately stripped down to nothing, shivering as your pants pooled around your feet and the breeze from the air conditioner hit your body directly.

 

 

Quickly, you adjusted the straps for the teddy, slipped into the matching panty and silk stockings, and cleared your throat,"Hey babe, I am ready!!"

 

 

Silence. No one said anything.

 

 

You counted to 10 before sticking your head out of the dressing room.

 

 

The attendant shrugged apologetically,"Sorry miss, his phone rang and he stepped out." She looked at you shivering, "Here- I'll grab you a robe."

 

 

You thanked her as she draped the terry robe around your shoulders, the warmth settling in almost immediately, and she nodded at the unspoken question in your eyes, "Maybe he went to buy you a drink from the candy store. You can go take a look-but don't go too far, the sensors are still on your tags."

 

 

"Thank you!!" You tightened the robe around your waist, adjusted what you could so that your cleavage/other bits weren't spilling over, and stepped into your shoes before opening the doors of the boutique and stepping out .

 

 

People gave you strange looks(some jealous, some embarrassed, some hungry, and some appreciative) as you quickly walked to one corner of the stores before walking back to the other side, coming and standing in front of the boutique, sighing to yourself-

 

 

\- then jumping as a husky voice spoke up, hesitantly, from a few feet away, "Excuse me.....are you alright?"

 

 

The voice sounded like it belonged to a rock star, or a heavy set smoker who had been screaming at someone for a long time.

 

 

You looked up to try and seek our the source of such a unique voice, only to see a young man sitting on a bench, smartly dressed and holding a drink from the store across the lane.

 

 

He was a good looking guy, and almost immediately you noticed that his eyes were unusually dark. You jumped as he spoke again, waving a hand casually, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was sitting here when I saw you come out the first time," his eyes drank in your figure once, before returning to your face, and immediately you felt the familiar tinglings of...

 

 

You shook your brain internally, and cleared your throat, "Hi. I am just looking for someone. I have no idea where he went."

 

 

The man nodded, then after a moment, spoke carefully, "Is it a guy, about my height, holding a phone and wearing a black Family Guy shirt?"

 

 

You nodded, surprised, and the man sighed- you could see the tips of his ears turn pink as he spoke hesitantly, "I don't know how to tell you this, but a few minutes ago he came out to take a call, from a girl-he met her at the elevator,kissed her, and went somewhere with her."

 

 

Your knees almost gave away as you leaned against the boutique's door, for support,"......Kissed her?"

 

 

He stood up slowly, and took a step closer to you, sensing that you might faint, "Yeah......I am sorry that you had to find out this way. I hate men that do this to beautiful wives like you."

 

 

You began to cry as somehow, all those times that he took a call, or decided to text his 'boss'as you wanted to have intimate moments with him, the long random 'business trips' he went on.....the signs. All there. You overlooked them all because you loved him. Loved him through all of it.

 

 

He handed you a tissue, and you chuckled through your tears as you said, "Not married....just a girlfriend. Not sure which number girlfriend."

 

 

He looked at you carefully, "His loss."

 

 

You blushed as he patted you carefully on your robed shoulder before saying, "I'll get you something to drink."

 

 

You nodded as you said, "I appreciate this, Mr.....?"

 

 

The man laughed as he looked at you, andyou couldn't help but laugh as you saw his bunny teeth and eye dimples, "Mr is for my dad. I am Himchan."

 

 

You smiled, "I am _____. I'll go get my clothes now."

 

 

You walked inside, handed the robe back to the attendant(she sensed something had happened due to your puffy eyes, but wisely decided not to comment), and sadly changed back into your clothes-

 

 

\- your sadness and shock quickly dissolved to anger as you realized that your car keys were still in your bag.

 

 

The attendant at the cashier stand jumped as you came out of the dressing room with fire in your eyes and a mission to your steps, and you met Himchan at the door as you spoke quickly, "I drove here, so I know that he and his lover are still in this mall."

 

 

Himchan handed you a drink as he nodded, "Do you want to go and find him?"

 

 

You nodded, "Oh yeah, I have some things i need to get off of my chest."

 

 

Himchan smiled, "I'll come with you, just in case he tries to hurt you."

 

 

You looked at him for all of 10 seconds before speaking, "Sorry, what's your favorite color?"

 

 

He raised an eyebrow,"I like pink-hm?"

 

You turned on your heel and went back into the boutique, "Yes, that piece I just tried on, please give me one in pink. Thank you."

 

 

The lady quickly wrapped up your parcel as you swiped your ex-boyfriend's debit card at the register, and you walked out to meet Himchan, "Thank you for this.....and afterwards, let's chat."

 

 

Himchan laughed as you two walked to the escalator together, "The pleasure's all mine,______."


End file.
